A debt repaid...
by fire demoness
Summary: Soi's thoughts as she dies and when Nakago saved her as a kid. VERY short. around 4 minuutes to read.review plz!second chapter up. Will Nakago go to heaven or hell?ok this is my WORST story yet! read "a taste o revenge' or until we meet again" -good.
1. A debt repaid...

disclaimer: ehh not mine.  
  
AN: i really dont know why i am doing a Soi fanfic. Maybe because there's too little fanfics about her.She isnt my favorite. i dont really like her much but i was just in this mood. my friend says i have been depressed ever since i got a flame. i'll judge by this ficcie to prove to her who thinks i am a horrible writer and who thinks im good.i made up my own ending and im sorri for people who dont like it.  
  
A debt repaid...  
  
by: fire demoness.  
  
I saw the fiery-haired one of the Suzaku seven yell something and then throw his sword... right at Nakago's heart.He just stood there, as if he didnt realize what was going on. I had to save him. To repay him for what he did for me.  
  
"NAKAGO!!!!!!!!WATCH OUT!!!!!!"  
  
I screamed as i jumped in front of him. And at exactly the right moment too. I felt the sword to through my back. He was staring me straight in the eye when it happened and then for a second, i saw a flash of agony pass through in his normally cold and icy blue eyes. So he DID care some about me. i smiled faintly and collapsed into his arms.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"AHH!!! LEMME GO!!! HELP!!!HELP ME!!!!!!!"  
  
A young Soi is being asulted by a gruff man and she is screaming in help, but no one answers her pleas. The man smile cruely and try as she might,Soi couldn't escape.  
  
Suddenly, the man whom had been in the proccess of taking off her shirt slumped down, maybe uncounsious. She looked up slowly. There stood a young man(although older than her, she was 12 at that time) with blue eyes and blond hair. He was glaring down at the man. Soi looked at the man that was "unconsious" and saw that he was dead.She pushed him away from her body and looked up again at her savior.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He asked her gently.Soi nodded and thanked him.She wondered who this stranger was.  
  
"Lord Nakago. We must be on our way now."  
  
He took one last look at her and walked off towards his horse and the soldier waiting for him. She thanked him silently and vowed to one day repay the favor he had done for her, no matter what the cost.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
I laid closer to him as he lifted my almost-lifeless body to his horse and rode away.  
  
"I am glad that i could have been of some use to you Nakago. Take care  
  
...Aishiteru."  
  
i kissed him and then took my last breath.  
  
"A-Ashiteru...Kaen..."  
  
i am sorry if anyone disagrees with my point of view. im not all-knowing and i cannot please everybody. but like the old saying goes: "if you dont have anything nice to say, dont say anything at all."(Kaen is Soi's real name.) 


	2. Heaven or Hell...

Disclaimer:Not mine.  
  
AN: The Suzaku seishi are made to sound bad because .well, Nakago didn't really LIKE them ya know? I know that Tomo "cared" for Nakago, but right now Tomo isnt in this fic. Sorry Tomo fans.Melissa like flashbacks! ^_^ well, it makes sense! I know that Nakago wouldn't tremble now, but he was a little kid back then! No training! And I made most of this up, not much relation to the real thing.i made Nakago cruel in this one, but hey. he had undergone training for this and he didn't seem to care much when he killed aishitare.  
  
Chapter 2: Heaven or Hell.  
  
By:black crystal.(dun ask, its still fire demoness)  
  
Tamahome of the Suzaku seishi came right at me, his fist back, getting ready for the blow that would kill me.there was no dout about it. As much as I hate to admit it, he was strong and also had the strength of his miko and fellow seishi, even the dead ones.I.I was tired and worn out, even though I didn't show it. I had no seishi besides me and the only one who cared for me was dead, also at the hands of a Suzaku warrior. As his fist came closer and closer, my whole life passed before my eyes.  
  
**flashback**  
  
The soldiers were surrounding a woman, the screams were loud and defeaning. A young Nakago is in the doorway,trembling.  
  
"Mother.?"  
  
Nakago couldn't even see his mother, the soldiers were crowding around her.All he heard were his mother's screams..  
  
"Let my mother GO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The young Nakago yelled and pulled at one of the soldier's leg. All he got in return was a rough push and he fell back against a wall. There was a crunching noise and Nakago felt his arm break. He groaned and sat up slowly. Rage was building inside of him. How dare they do that to my mother.how dare they push me around.they have NO RIGHT!!  
  
"DON'T GO NEAR MY MOTHER EVER AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
He screamed, suddenly releasing a large blue chi blast that shook the whole house.then, silence. He looked up from the rubble around him. Nakago stood up wearily. What had he done?! The soldiers' bodies lay sprawled everywhere.and on the bed.  
  
"Mother.? Wake up.MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nakago beat on his mother's body, but it was no use. she was dead. And it was him that caused it.  
  
He sniffled and got up. //I had just tried to protect you.not kill you. I'm so sorry.forgive me.//  
  
**end flashback #1, start #2**  
  
Aishitare had brought him the Shinzaho.also killing a Suzaku seishi.very good. Very good indeed. but he was of no use now. He would just be a burden to the Seiyruu side. Well.it was up to him to do the dirty work again.  
  
Nakago sighed. When had he turned to be this emotionless?"when your mother died." a voice inside him said, but he shook it off. It wasn't nice to keep ashitare waiting.  
  
**flashback #3**  
  
Soi's limp body lay cold on his horse as Nakago rode aimlessly. WHY had she jumped in front of him? //I shouldn't have just stood still like that.even if I WAS surprised! I was TRAINED to be quick.and now see what it cost me.//  
  
He was trying to find the right spot to bury her but there was no good spot. She had liked flowers, that I knew. But where were there flowers? Nakago kept wandering until I do found a patch of flowers just like the ones my mother liked. Nakago started to dig with his bare hands until it formed a crude form of a grave.  
  
He slowly and gently put Soi's body inside and took one last look at her.  
  
"Wo ai ni.forever. Bye."  
  
**end flashbacks**  
  
I felt the impact of his fist going right through me. I gasped and fell down on my knees, huffing at the pain of it all.//is this what soi felt?she showed no emotion.not like me right now.// he said to himself. He gasped twice.then took his last breath.  
  
Nakago's spirit started floating upwards.then halted. Two figures appeared in front of him. a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, his mother.. and Soi. He looked startled, then remembered that he was dead. There was something wrong. His mother was draped in white and had wings. Obviously heaven, no dout. She had done good for as long as he could remember. Soi.she was bloody and had a sad look on her face. Hell? Could it be? But.oh yes. Even the smallest sins. She had used her power on other human beings cruely, like the Suzaku no miko and her seishi. I see. but then. why are they here? I should be in hell shouldn't I? I have done way more wrong than Soi.  
  
"Nakago my dear son," my mother spoke with a ringing noise in her voice." You should be in hell right now, but I have been pleading ever since I got to heaven and if you choose, you may go to heaven too. It is your choice. Me. or her?"  
  
Nakago looked at them both. Soi smiled sadly and his mother looked at him expectantly.  
  
"well?" she asked.  
  
Nakago nodded.  
  
"I have chosen. "  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! WHO!? I shall count up the reviews and tell you in 4 days time. K? ^_^ 


	3. Quick AN-PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!/read

Disclaimer:no mine.  
  
  
  
A quick note:  
  
NO REVIEWS?!??!But.but ..but, then how am I gonna decide where he goes.!?!?/1heaven or helL!?!??! **sniffle** im serious, I need the reviewers' help!!!!!! PLLLLZZZZ!??!?ill give u credit in every chapter from now on!!!!! 


	4. Together forever...

Disclaimer: not a single reviwer wanted him to go to heaven. Good. Cuz I just put that in there for an original affect. ^^ People do not KNOW how horrible it is to just SIT there in your comfy chair, refreshing every 2 minutes, waiting for a review. So take pity and revieW? Help me outta this maddness. And mai other fics too? For nuriko, suboshi, byakko& suzaku fans. I somehow have an obbsession with death..~.^;;  
  
Chapter 3 : Together forever.  
  
By:fire demoness  
  
I looked at my sweet-faced mother, cloaked in white clothes and wings spread out behind her... and then, there, on my right, stands Soi. She has blood in her stomach and the gaping hole is still there. She smiled softly and sadly at me. My mother is just there, looking expectantly at me, both waiting for an answer.  
  
"I..i have decided."  
  
I stuttered it out, looking carefully at their expressions. Soi hung her head down and my mother grinned warmly at me.  
  
"Mother, I apprechiate everything you have done, taking care of me when I was little, begging for my entrance to heaven... but I cant come with you."  
  
I winced selfconsiously. The hurt and betrayal on my mother's face was more than I could bear. Then, her lips tightened in a thin line.  
  
"Very well, go with this tramp.(sorri soi lovers) So what if I have spent all my time up here, every SINGLE DAY, PLEADING FOR HIM TO LET YOU IN AND NOW YOU LEAVE ME, YOUR OWN MOTHER, FOR.. HER!!!!!"  
  
Her voice started breaking at the end and my mother put her hands over her face. The angel started floating upwards and I felt a hand on my shoulders. It was Soi. She smiled warmly up at m, blood still on her clothes and body.  
  
"Go with your mom. I'll be ok."  
  
I shook my head slowly.  
  
"No Soi, she'll be ok. I just want to be with you."  
  
The two figures were encased in fire and then, they were gone.  
  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
People do not KNOW how horrible it is to just SIT there in your comfy chair, refreshing every 2 minutes, waiting for a review. So take pity and revieW? Help me outta this maddness. And mai other fics too? For nuriko, suboshi, byakko& suzaku fans. I somehow have an obbsession with death..~.^;;  
  
SHOULD I CONTINUE!?!? Like a recarnation thingy? Tell me!!!! Im serious, I DO refresh every 2 mintues and I get oh-so-sad when I have the same # o reviews. **sniffle** 


	5. epilouge-kinda.

Oh yah, forgot to tell you, there IS a sequel. Its called " until we meet again" and it's a reencartation fic but does Soi remember? Umm I think it is 5 times as good as this one, which this one is mai WORST, if u have EVER read mai other ones. **sniffle** I have so little reviews.and its almost christmas. Do a mental author a favor? **pleading eyes** ppplllzzz!?!? Read mai "until we meet again"? OO 


End file.
